


Pumped Up Kicks

by JamesX



Series: Alone Together [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Hate Sex, Intersex Reader, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Other, Reader Is Zim (Invader Zim), Short One Shot, Tentacle Sex, Trans Dib (Invader Zim), Vaginal Sex, ZaDr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesX/pseuds/JamesX
Summary: You hate him. You love him. You need him.Relentless curiosity, admirable bravery, so weak and yet so determined.You'll make him yours even if it kills you.[Semi-hatesex smutfic where reader is Zim and Dib is trans.]{Companion of The Pretender}
Relationships: Dib (Invader Zim)/Reader, Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Alone Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093592
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Pumped Up Kicks

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags; what you see is what you get.
> 
> The title is from the Foster The People song of the same name, you've probably heard it before.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> \- J

You couldn't believe you had fallen so far.  
How had he done this to you?  
This alien. This animal. This organic creature of flesh. This _human._  
Every time still tasted like the first time.  
Even when he'd said no, you'd known better, known for certain that he meant yes.  
You took what you wanted and kept taking and he kept coming back for more.  


It always started the same way. Skool would end and one of you would find the other, and you'd fight, almost playfully, until you both were ready. Pinning him against the nearest wall, you'd remove his fabric coverings, perhaps taking a moment to examine the device that hid his chest. He'd never let you take it off, even though you wanted to see what was underneath, look at his whole body at once.  
But it was a sensitive subject, of course, and you didn't really want to scare him away.  
You'd gotten so far with him by now. He was learning to submit. To be yours.  
Leaning close, you'd whisper one of those things that made his pulse race and made your Invader blood surge with the joy of delivering an insult, giving a command.  
"Pathetic Dib-thing, give in. I have so much more time than you to play our little game. I can give you what you want, if only you'll declare yourself my slave."  
And of course, his rebellious humanity controlling him for a moment, he'd flash his teeth tauntingly and say, "I won't. You'll have to make me if you want me to beg."

So now, with him nearly naked except for that last scrap of fabric around his crotch, and of course his chest-guard, you could feel your insides burning with lust. You wanted to take him then and there, make him yours by force, but you knew that would irreparably break your arrangement, drive him away perhaps forever.  
Instead, you slipped down his underwear slowly, meeting his lowered gaze, then removed your own uniform, except for your gloves. You knew your beautiful Irken claws could rip straight through his fragile Earth-creature flesh, and that wouldn't do to start. Besides, you still weren't certain was totally worthy of seeing you fully unclothed.  
You pressed up against him, your skin hot with desire - his already sticky with sweat, which always surprised you just a little. Human bodies were so strange, so _alien,_ and you almost wished you had better circumstances under which to study his.  
You pressed a delicate kiss to his lips, something you'd learned from him, then ran your tongue under his jaw to taste him, see exactly how worked up he was. Your long, well-groomed antennae danced over his forehead softly, an rare affectionate gesture between Irkens, but one he certainly did not understand or appreciate the meaning of.  
Slipping his arms over your shoulders, he pulled you more firmly to himself, that pleading look already in his eyes. You grinned, knowing he'd be easy to convince tonight.  
"Dib-beast.." you purred, kissing him again before continuing. "If you want something, you're going to have to ask nicely for it. We both know you're well aware of the rules."  
You loved watching the sharp line of his jaw harden with surprising determination as he argued with himself. Such fighting spirit... it was a pity he'd been born a human.  
"I won't beg yet," he finally declared.  
You laughed darkly, putting your hands on his waist, and touched his cheeks with your antennae.  
"Then Zim will make you."  
Slowly, teasingly, you started to grind and rock your hips against his, keeping your tentacle retracted as best you could. Trying to ignore the burning heat in your own abdomen, you focused on breaking him down, enjoying the expressions that flashed across his face.  
"Oh, fuck, Zim, don't do this to me.."  
"I will do what I want until you need me, human."  
He turned his face away from you, flushing slightly, and let out an exasperated growl. "Why do you always make me beg, Zim?"  
"Because..." you hesitated for half a second, not enough for him to notice, while you decided how much to reveal to him. "Because I want you to submit. To be my slave. My.." you chirped something in Irken that doesn't translate well, something like "my lover" and "my only" and just "mine".  
He frowned, subconsciously recognising the last word but not knowing why, not realizing that you whispered it to him sometimes when the two of you were together, clicking it in the back of your throat, barely loud enough for him to hear.  
It's the closest Irkens have to "I love you."  
Because, on Irk, the only ways to express any kind of affection or desire is through ownership, dominance, Tallers and smallers, slave and master.  
You weren't even really supposed to be able to feel love, need, real affection, so how were you supposed to have the right words for them? "Love" was that word the humans said on TV when they engaged in their primitive bonding rituals; how could it possibly sum up how you felt about this strange alien that had taken over your mission and your mind so thoroughly?  
Focusing back in, you sighed very softly and tightened your rather possessive grip on Dib, moving your hands a bit lower. You continued to rock against him, smirking slightly at the look of annoyed lust he was giving you. "Just say please already, you filthy animal. I won't give you anything more until you do."  
He bit his lower lip, then hissed angrily. "Fine. Please."  
"Mm, Zim thinks you can do better, Dib-worm..." You kissed his neck, then bit it gently as emphasis.  
"Okay..! Please fuck me, Zim, please. I want it."  
A warm hum of pride ran through you at his words, the breeding slit behind your tentacle dripping fluid onto both of your legs. You kissed him on the lips, then finally let yourself go, slipping your dick slowly into him, marveling as you always did at how wet and tight and warm he was. He gasped and leaned his head back against the wall behind him, his pitiful finger-claws digging almost pleasantly into your shoulders. "Oh, gods, Zim.. that's fucking niiiice." The last word he drew out into almost a moan, and you grinned triumphantly.  
"Of course it is, human. I am always excellent."  
Begrudgingly, after considering it for a long moment, he had to agree. "...Yeah. I-it's not like I ever _don't_ like doing this.."  
Pleased with the arguably-praise, the burning sensation building up again, you waited a second longer before slowly starting to move your hips, just barely enough to not just be frustrating.  
Dib hissed through his sad excuses for teeth, then bit his lip; you didn't know why he did that sort of thing, but this time, inexplicably, it made you want to kiss him again. So you did, a bit roughly, slipping your long and very sensitive tongue into his mouth, wrapping it around his.  
His eyes widened slightly as you did this, but after a moment he leaned into it, letting your tongue coil and stroke his as you began to more forcefully thrust into him. Sometimes you wished you could be gentle with him, but it never felt quite right in moments like these, and judging from the blissed-out expression on his face, it wasn't what he wanted. And this did feel good, there was no denying it. He fit perfectly against you, despite it seeming unlikely considering all your differences. Those little noises he was making into your mouth seemed like the most delicious thing on this entire horrible mudball right now; and the way he clutched you tightly to himself, begging without words for you to fuck him harder - how could this be bad?  
Even if it did make you feel strange things.  
You pulled your mouth away from his, taking a deep breath before moving to his neck, leaving soft kisses and little bites up and down his throat and shoulder. He let out tiny moans or gasps every time you bit him, and after a minute you started biting harder, timing them with your thrusts. The pressure of climax was already building in your lower abdomen, making you want to just tear into him with everything you had. It was so odd, this instinct to destroy what you lov-  
No. Musn't go there; invaders don't love, certainly not weird fleshy alien smeets like this one.  
You whispered something to him in Irken, then repeated it in English. "Tell me how excellent I am, Dib. Praise the mighty Zim, and I'll give you what you want."  
Used to your requests - or demands - for praise, he started murmuring affectionate things to you. He thought your need for validation and worship was just part of your conquest complex, your massive ego, but really, you knew, you just wanted him to actually care about you. Actually think you're wonderful. Mean the things he said in the darkness.  
"Oh, Zim, that feels so, so good, you're amazing, do it again.." You tipped your hips upwards and moved harder in response to the last bit, determined as always to make him climax before you did. Your reward was a moan through clenched teeth as he closed his eyes tightly, and his muscles contracting around you.  
"Dib-beast, I know how close you are... sing my praises and I'll let you come."  
"Yes, okay, Zim, you're wonderful, you're beautiful, please, you're so strong and powerful, mmph -" You kissed him passionately, moving a hand up to the back of his head, your claws digging into his hair - he was so soft for a sentient being. Slipping your other hand down, you slid it between his legs to touch the little hard spot Dib always referred to as his "clit", a shortening of its scientific name; pressing on it and rubbing it with two fingertips as you fucked him. He was barely holding on now, kissing you back as best he could but mostly just a wet, moaning mess around you.  
Suddenly, you held entirely still for a moment, getting a needy whine out of him, then pulled almost all the way out before nearly slamming back into him; he cried out loudly against your lips as he came, his whole body tensing and his back arching.  
"Fuck..! Zim..." He said your name so sweetly it made you want to tell him then and there how you felt about him. Instead, you channeled that emotion into fucking him perfectly as he rid out his orgasm, kissing his throat and jaw over and over again, your somewhat shallow thrusts timed with the beating of his heart as you got close to your climax as well.  
It was something tiny that did it. He moved a hand up and slipped it between the bases of your antennae, and the sensation was so pleasant and intimate that it made your skin tingle; you found yourself coming seconds later.  
As the intense burning feeling was replaced with pleasure and satisfaction, you chirped something quietly in Irken, equivalent to "wow", then switched back to English. "Dib..."  
After a minute, still breathless, he muttered "yeah?" "...Do that again." "What, the.. with the - your antennae?" "Yes." He slowly ran his fingers around the sensitive skin at the base of your antennae, occasionally slipping a fingertip up along them, which made you shiver in a delightful way.  
"Is that good..?"  
Meaning to answer perhaps with a witty sarcastic response, instead all that came out of your mouth was a happy chirp. You cleared your throat and tried again. "...It is sufficient. But I think I want to be done now."  
As he took his hand off your head, you pulled away from him, rubbing your face a bit. You'd have to think about all this later. 

The two of you got cleaned up a bit and prepared to go your separate ways. The normal back-and-forth between you resumed.  
"Pathetic human. " "Weird alien."  
"That's the best you could come up with? Perhaps your brains are addled from all the sexing."  
"Yeah, maybe. Don't worry, spacebug, I still hate you."  
Those words hurt you to your very core, but you needed him around more than you cared about the pain.  
And so, lying through your teeth, you said the words you always did, the thing Dib needed to hear, the thing that would comfort him and not make him want to leave you or hate you for feeling such pathetic things.  
"Good-night, Dib-thing. I hate you too."  


Sitting in your control chair deep in your base that night, you couldn't stop thinking about him.  
His brain. His body. His emotions.  
His submission. His praise.  
His damned human tricks.  
You needed him to be yours.  
No matter the cost.  


**Author's Note:**

> ZaDR is my third favorite ship after Batjokes and Thorki.
> 
> This is a companion piece to The Pretender, a similar scenario but with the reader as trans!Dib. For reference, this one takes place a few days or a week after TP; I thought it would be boring to just sort of rewrite the same piece.
> 
> Goodnight everybody.
> 
> \- J


End file.
